


Toccata And Fugue

by hazelandglasz



Series: Modern Classics Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Classical Music, Disney, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt meets Toccata<br/>And Blaine's alto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toccata And Fugue

They don’t start dating immediately, even though they can’t deny they’re both attracted to the other.

But neither Kurt nor Blaine can deny the delight they get from taking their time, discovering each other’s life, the things they like and the things they could go to war for, their secret gardens and their obvious buttons.

Kurt quickly learns that Blaine can lose himself in his music - no not just his music, in Music in general. He has lost count of the number of times Blaine had arrived late for a lunch date or a coffee date - but still, no date dates - because he had been so captivated by the music in his headphones that he had missed his stop on the subway.

But it only makes him love the other man more than he thought possible.

Actually, every time he thinks his attraction to the shorter man has reached its peak, Kurt finds himself removing yet another layer of Blaine that makes him fall a little deeper.

Like when he meets Toccata.

It’s the first time they decide to spend time together in each other’s apartment - one night at Kurt’s and one at Blaine’s, after all it’s not like they have a whole city to cross to return to their own home ; a street will suffice - and Kurt is welcomed by a smiling Blaine and a plush toy on springs.

What the …?

His eyes go from the black and white furry thing that jumps between him and Blaine to the man himself, before Blaine catches it.

"Toccata !" he says sternly, holding what appears to be a black, tan and white corgi dog looking at Blaine with its tongue out of its mouth. “You know that not how we welcome our guests ! Please come in Kurt” he adds with another blinding smile to Kurt before turning to set the little dog on the floor inside.

I wouldn’t mind if you were jumping on me like that oh my god where did that come from I’m such a perv- wait, the view is too good though STOP THOSE PERVY THOUGHTS THESE INSTANTS KURT HUMMEL MAN UP

"So this is Toccata" Kurt finally says, choosing what he deems a safe subject.

"Indeed it is" Blaine says, making a little bow between Kurt and the corgi - now sitting properly on her little cushion like a little princess.

Kurt is not fooled.

"Kurt, this is Miss Toccata Andfugue Anderson" Blaine says, holding one hand toward the dog whose ears perk at the mention of her full name, "Toccata, this is Kurt Hummel and hopefully, if you didn’t frighten him, he’s going to be around - a lot" he says, some kind of hope ringing in his voice like a soft canon.

Kurt smiles softly at Blaine and gives him a little nod. “Care to explain the name though ?” he asks, following Blaine in the kitchen where he’s finishing their dinner if the smell is anything to go by.

Blaine blushes a little and smiles shyly. “Well when I found her at the shelter, I had a slight obsession with Bach” he starts explaining as he mixes vegetables and pasta in a bog wooden bowl, “and his Toccata is, to this day, my favorite piece so it made sense …”

Kurt frowns, because he knows that he knows it, but he has a doubt. “Could I hear it ? I’m having a doubt right now on my knowledge …”

Blaine’s eyes widen and his smile is even brighter - not that Kurt thought that it was possible. “Don’t worry, I have just the right thing for you !”

—-

Turns out, Blaine’s fabulous idea is to watch “Fantasia”.

Kurt is all for watching Disney movies, no matter how old you are, but he can safely say that he has never watched the first edition of the musical movie - he’s seen the 2000 edition when he was in middle school, but he never felt like it was his … cup of tea, so to speak.

But when he starts expressing his doubts, Blaine places a finger on his lips. “Tah-tah-tah, trust me okay ?” he says, before a bright blush takes over his face and he turns to the TV set.

The moment Kurt sees that the opening sequence of the 1940 movie is the infamous Toccata, he settles on the couch next to Blaine, his little purple bowl in his lap and Toccata the dog sitting on his feet.

He hums to get Blaine’s attention and nods toward the dog and Blaine leans over to whisper in his ear “that’s because she has adopted you” with a soft smile.

Focusing on the screen to get his heartbeat back to normal, Kurt finds himself captivated by the beauty of the abstract animation and how well it illustrates the melody ; melody that seems to have its own life, the rhythm so … intense and yet playful at times - he can totally see why this is Blaine’s favorite piece.

In the corner of his eyes, he can see that Blaine has closed his eyes and looking down, Kurt can see his fingers move with the strings’ part of the melody and he can’t take his eyes off them.

Blaine’s fingers.

Kurt could write an Ode to them.

Seriously though, Blaine has beautiful fingers even if they’re a little calloused but Kurt guesses it comes with the territory of having a classical training from a young age.

Watching them on the couch like they’re playing the music though …

That sends a shiver down Kurt’s spine that he had not expected.

Grabbing the remote, he hits “pause” when the strings are back to being the focus of the piece.

Blaine’s eyes snap open. “Wha-“

"I’m sorry" Kurt hurries to say, "but can I ask for something else ?" he asks, hoping that Blaine can feel how important this - suddenly - is for Kurt.

Blaine turns to face him on the couch, all of his focus on Kurt. “Of course, what is it ?”

"Can you play it for me ?"

Blaine stays silent, his eyes intense on Kurt. Taking a deep breath he softly says “You do know that I won’t be able to play all of it ?”

Kurt nods and puts his hand on Blaine’s on the back of the couch. “I know - I just want to see you being … you” he says almost shyly.

Blaine chuckles and stands up. “Alright, no need for the fawn’s eyes …” he mutters as he goes to a shelf above the sideboard where Kurt notices a little black box - a box that Blaine is grabbing with such reverence that Kurt would think it contains the Crown’s jewels.

Opening it easily, Blaine takes out a violin that seems a little bigger than your usual violin. Before he can ask, Blaine starts speaking as he plucks and wipes the instrument.

"This is my alto violin" he explains, looking at the wooden instrument like it’s his newborn child, "I have it since I was 12 and decided that altos were more manly than simple violins" he adds with a brief chuckle, finally putting the instrument under his chin. "If you allow me, I’ll play my favorite part of the Toccata, it’s what I call the ladder to heaven" he adds with a wink.

Raising the bow, Blaine takes a deep breath and his whole composure changes.

His back is straighter, his legs looks stronger, his arms simultaneously more fluid and more controlled and his face …

Oh God, let him look at me with that focus one day, Kurt finds himself thinking.

And then he starts playing.

The notes float from the instrument and Kurt can hear that the absence of the rest of the orchestra is noticeable but he doesn’t care : the essence of Bach’s work - that he just discovered - is there, the power and the freedom, the fragile strength that he associated with the music when he discovered it on his screen flowing from Blaine’s fingers, the instrument and the bow looking like extensions of his body.

Unlike many musicians Kurt has seen play in movies and in streets corners, Blaine doesn’t waste any energy in unnecessary movements or gesticulations, his upper body following his bowing arm from time to time but his legs never moving an inch.

When Blaine drags one last note - the final note - from the strings and looks up, his cheeks flushed, his chest showing how hard he’s breathing, but his smile brighter than ever, Kurt can’t help himself.

"Kurt ?" Blaine starts to asks, the smile dropping from his face with concern until Kurt is right there in front of him and takes his face in his hands to kiss him.

Blaine is still holding both violin and bow in his hands, his arms wide open but he eagerly returns the kiss the best he can.

As far as Kurt is concerned, the melody of moans and gasps they make that evening is the best symphony ever created.


End file.
